Tsugunai No Yukue
by Sangoline
Summary: Ino sauve Sakura d'un pervers et pour rembourser sa dette Sakura accepte de faire tous ce que voudra Ino...


**Contrairement à ce que vous pensez ceci n'est pas un yaoi comme j'ai l'habitude d'en écrire mais un Y.U.R.I. Par contre oui je reprendre un mangas yaoi du même titre que la fic.**

**Bonne lecture j'espère.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsugunai No Yukue<strong>

**~Sur le point d'humilier une élève prestigieuse~**

Fin juillet, bientôt les vacances d'été pour le lycée privé et très fermé de Konoha. Quatre-vingt dix huit pourcents des élèves composant l'établissement sont la « digne » progéniture des grandes figures influentes du Japon. Descendants des Nara's, connus pour leur grande intelligence et leur esprit stratégique Shikamaru se démarquant du lot avec son Q.I supérieur à deux cents mais incroyablement flemmard. Héritiers des Uchiwa's, illustre famille représentant la police militaire bien que Itachi et Sasuke ne comptent pas reprendre le flambeau, au grand désespoir de leur père et à l'immense soulagement de leur mère. Les Hyuga's, vaste famille faisant partie de l'aristocratie et Empereur sur le marché de l'Art. Il y a aussi, les Akamichi's, de grands gastronomes globetrotteur. Les Aburame's silencieux, effacés et calmes de vrais futurs gardes du corps d'élites. Les Uzumaki's déterminés, compétitifs et un grand sens de la justice carrière d'avocat pour Naruto, comme son paternel. Les Yamanaka's , médecins de réputation internationale. Et, d'autres familles avec leur importance…

Les deux pourcents restant représentent les élèves ayant réussis à intégrer le lycée grâce à leur comportement irréprochable et leurs notes proches de l'excellent. En d'autres termes, les pauvres. Il va s'en dire que les riches n'hésitent pas à tirer profit scrupuleusement de cette minorité : humiliations, chantages et business de devoir. Ce business concerne environ dix pourcents des bourgeois, trop feignants pour se fouler le petit doigt, trop égoïstes et surtout trop capricieux leur avenir étant déjà tracé. Grave erreur, sans aucun doute.

Evidemment, sans fausse modestie, il est impossible que les deux pourcents des pauvres réussissent à obtenir leur diplôme. Pas qu'ils n'y aient pas assez mis d'efforts. Non rien de cela. Seulement, le niveau des écoles prestigieuses comme Konoha High School, ne détiennent pas leur réputation de par la futile beauté de leurs bâtiments ou des technologies mises à disposition des élèves, bien que conséquentes. Leur renommée provient absolument de leur niveau éducatif qui se hausse incontestablement à celui des meilleurs. Par conséquent, leur échec vient d'un seul facteur : la différence du niveau scolaire, n'étant pas habitués et arrivant avec un cran de retard sur les cours. Les élèves sans grand revenu fiscale qui échouent, ne sont en aucun perdant de cette situation et ne trouvent généralement aucun problème pour se trouver un emploi stable ou à entrer dans une université après. Cela est due au fait, qu'ils ont réussis à entrer dans une école très fermée, de grande envergure et qu'ils ont réussis à suivre toutes leurs années d'études sans se jeter par la fenêtre de leur salle de cour ou sur la trame de train, au choix.

Cependant, il y a des exceptions comme cette sans-le-sou Haruno Sakura, deuxième année de lycée. Jeune fille aux cheveux roses coupés au carré, légèrement dégradés mettant en avant sa beauté naturelle. Yeux verts clairs et à la couleur de peau banale. Première de la classe donc très intelligente mais un fort tempérament. Dès son premier jour, elle prouva à toute une classe que les démons existaient, lorsqu'une fille l'a traita de grand front. Depuis, personne n'a osé lui tenir tête sauf la fille en question…

L'heure de cour sonna, annonçant la fin des cours. Haruno se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, sa jupe plissée noire se balançait de gauche à droite faisant _Ô COMBIEN _baver les pervers.

_**- Rouler du cul ne te vas pas du tout grand front. **_Déclara une blonde.

_**- Je ne roule pas du cul **__! _Répondit Sakura d'un ton farouche.

_**- Oui, bien sur. Tu n'as pas oublié ta promesse j'espère ? **_Demanda-t-elle narquoise.

_**- Non, mais là j'ai du travail au conseil des élèves. Je viens dès que la réunion est finie.**_

La blonde la laissa partir sans ajouter quoi que ce soit…

Une fois éloignée de la salle de classe, deux membres du conseil qui l'attendaient se mirent à la prévenir.

_**- Shasho, il voudrait mieux ne pas côtoyer Yamanaka Ino. **_Fit Shion, la secrétaire.

_**- Oui, elle a une très mauvaise réputation et en plus, elle traîne avec Uzumaki et sa bande ! **_Discrimina Karin, la trésorière.

_**- Je sais mais elle m'a sauvée la nuit dernière.**_ Leur répondit-elle, non sans une grimace.

Ino qui n'avait pas bougée d'un poil depuis le départ de la dite « grand front », se tenait assise sur sa chaise, les pieds croisées sur son pupitre. Quiconque aurait rentré dans la pièce, aurait le droit à une vue panoramique sur le string en dentelle noire qu'elle portait. Ainsi qu'à une paire de fesses blanches copieuses mais fermes. La tête rejetée en arrière, elle s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Heureusement, son meilleur ami arriva pour son plus grand bonheur.

_**- Naruto, mon sauveur ! **_S'écria-t-elle en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Il lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires et s'avança vers elle.

_**- Ca va ma belle ? On ne s'est pas trop vu aujourd'hui.**_ Lui fit-il remarquer.

_**- Evidemment !**_ _**Si tu ne fricotais pas autant avec qui tu sais. Et, puis le directeur m'avait convoqué dans son bureau à cause de Gaï-sensei. Il a fait un drame pour pas grand-chose. T'aurais du voir ça, pour peu j'aurais presque pleurée !**_

_**- Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi. **_Rigola-t-il.

_**- J'étais tranquillement en train de montrer mon nouveau string à Konan**_-_**sempai et cet imbécile est arrivé à ce moment là. Il n'a pas cessait de dire des conneries du genre « innocence perdue, jeunesse fichue ». Je suis persuadée qu'il n'a jamais vu une nana nue de sa vie. **_Narra-t-elle.

_**- Tu sais bien comment il est, il a des principes qui datent mais il n'est pas méchant et puis il est marrant !**_

_**- Il a surtout très mauvais goût. J'imagine qu'une culotte de grand-mère l'aurait fait bander. **_Rajouta-t-elle.

Naruto partit en fou rire en imaginant son amie vêtue de cette façon. Il l'a connaissait depuis l'enfance et elle avait toujours eue une passion affolante pour les petites culottes… et les chaussures aussi.

_**- Au fait, tout à l'heure j'ai remarqué que tu avais mal au bras, ça va ? **_Demanda-t-il inquiet.

_**- Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'ait arrivée la nuit dernière.**_ Lui dit-elle toute excitée avec un sourire énigmatique.

Aussitôt, l'Uzumaki fut intéressé.

_**- Vas-y, racontes ! **_Clama-t-il.

_**- Eh bien…**_

**~ Flashback ~**

Le Japon venait de se faire recouvrir d'un épais manteau de velours noir. La nuit où les bruits se font plus entendre qu'en pleine journée, un « clang » retentit. Un couteau jeté à terre…

_**- Gu… !**_

Yamanaka venait de mettre une rouste à un garçon visiblement pas de son école.

_**- Ca va ? **_Demanda la blonde à la victime.

_**- O… Oui.**_

_**- Quoi, c'est toi grand front. Je pensais sauver un mignon et innocent puceau. Je n'aurais jamais pensée que la présidente du conseil des élèves se ferait attaquer sexuellement, au vu de ton caractère de cochon et de ton grand front. **_Fit Ino visiblement déçue.

Sakura referma rapidement son chemisier l'air mauvais.

_**- Ta gueule Ino la truie. **_Aboya la rosée.

La blonde eut un sourire suffisant.

_**- Pourquoi quelqu'un comme toi, sans défense néanmoins pourvue d'une très grande gueule vient dans un tel endroit ?**_

_**- Parce que c'est le chemin le plus court de l'école à la station de métro… **_Se justifia-t-elle.

_**- C'est dangereux par ici. Si tu viens encore ici, tu vas encore attirer un autre pervers comme lui. **_Répondit Ino en se baissant et en fouillant le corps inconscient.

_**- A…**_ _**Attends ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu ne peux pas prendre son argent voyons ? **_S'indigna Haruno.

_**- Pourquoi es-tu si sympas avec lui ? C'est lui qui a essayé de te violer. L'argent, c'est pour les frais médicaux. C'est mieux que de le balancer à la police non ?**_ Lui dit-elle en poussant du pied le corps de l'agresseur.

_**- Les frais médicaux… Ah ! Yamanaka-san ! Ton bras saigne ! **_S'horrifia-t-elle, une main sur la bouche.

Ino regarda son bras gauche et haussa des épaules.

_**- Ouais… Je n'ai pas fait attention.**_

Sakura accompagna alors la blondinette aux urgences et l'attendit dans la salle d'attente. Une fois sortit de la salle de consultation, Haruno se précipita vers Ino.

_**- Yamanaka-san comment va ta blessure ? **_S'affola-t-elle.

_**- Ils ont dus me recoudre. J'ai neuf points de sutures.**_

La rosée devint toute blanche et son visage se peignit d'une foudroyante culpabilité.

_**- Je suis… Je suis désolée c'est de ma faute**_. Articula-t-elle, osant à peine la regarder dans les yeux.

La blonde soupira à cause de son comportement, qui lui avait fichue une abrutie pareille ?

_**- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as coupée, n'est ce pas ?**_

_**- Mais tu t'es blessée en me sauvant. Je sui désolée… S'il te plaît, laisse-moi me racheter.**_ Insista-t-elle.

Ino eut une pensée envers son ami Shikamaru. Là, toute de suite, elle avait vraiment envie de sortir un énorme « galère », une grande première. Comment étais-ce possible de s'excuser autant en une soirée ? De toute façon, à quoi elle pensait ? Grand front était une chieuse et comptait la faire chier jusqu'au bout, un point c'est tout ! Enfin bon…

_**- Te racheter ? Alors tu ne veux pas me devoir quelque chose ? **_Demanda la blonde l'air hautain et fâché.

_**- Je n'ai pas dis ça ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça ! Bien sur, je vais payer le docteur aussi…**_

_**- J'ai déjà pris l'argent de ce mec. Avec quoi d'autre tu veux me payer ?**_ Lui demanda-t-elle amusée.

_**- Quoi d'autre… Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Je ferais n'importe quoi ?**_

Ino sourit et l'observa, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui faire faire, mais elle trouverait bien quelque chose de marrant.

**~ Fin de fashback ~**

_**- Pinces-moi, je rêve ! Toi qui sauve Haruno-chan et elle qui veut te rembourser par tout les moyens ? Mais où est passé votre animosité mutuelle, qui déclenchera un jour une troisième guerre mondiale ?**_FitNaruto, qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

_**- Elle se déclenchera surement une fois qu'elle aura quittée mon appartement !**_Rigola Yamanaka.

_**- Tu comptes lui faire quoi ?**_Lui demanda-t-il.

La blondinette fronça les sourcils et regarda sérieusement son meilleur-ami.

_**- Je n'en sais absolument rien, mais je trouverais bien une fois chez moi.**_

En voyant l'air sadique de son amie, Naruto plaignait déjà sincèrement la rosée.

_**- Bon et bien, je vais y aller j'ai un ténébreux sexy sur le feu, ça serait dommage qu'il refroidisse. **_

_**- Ok, à plus mon chou et faites plein de bêtises.**_

_**- J'y compte bien.**_ Répondit-il en sortant une paire de menottes, les faisant tourner autour de son index et partit en sifflotant avec entrain.

_**- Veinard, c'est des vraies en plus ! Pensa-t-elle.**_

Une fois Naruto partit, elle se décida à rentrer chez elle, la pauvresse devait la rejoindre là-bas…

Une heure plus tard, Sakura arriva devant chez Yamanaka et sonna.

_**- Tu es vraiment venue. **_Constata-t-elle en le faisant entrée.

Ce constat énerva la rosée, qui était déjà bien assez sur les nerfs comme ça.

_**- N'est ce pas toi qui m'as dit de venir ? Je tiendrais vraiment ma promesse.**_

La jolie blonde tout en lui faisant dos n'ajouta rien, laissant un silence pesant planer. Cependant, Sakura ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant et enchaîna :

_**- Yamanaka-san… Tu vis seule dans un studio aussi grand comme ça ? Où sont tes parents… ?**_

Question qui eue l'effet de refroidir instantanément la maîtresse de maison. Lui faisant toujours dos, elle lui répondit d'une voix glaciale :

_**- Mon père passe son temps à faire des recherches sur la neurologie à l'hôpital, tandis que ma mère est je ne sais où, au fin fond d'une forêt à la recherche d'une quelconque plante rare.**_

_**- Oh… Je suis désolée. **_Assura Haruno, compatissante.

_**- Ce n'est pas toi qui dois t'excuser, n'est ce pas ? **_Lui dit Ino en s'asseyant sur le canapé, un sourire non joyeux collé aux lèvres.

Sakura rougit aussitôt. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait pour s'excuser autant auprès de son ennemie ? Elle n'était surement pas ici pour la plaindre !

_**- Alors que dois-je faire ? Même si j'ai dis que n'importe quoi ferait l'afffaire, l'argent est…**_

_**- Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent. **_Coupa la blonde.

_**- Oui, je sais.**_ _**Alors que dois-je faire ?**_

D'un coup Ino eut une idée, son moral remonta extraordinairement et ses lèvres roses s'étirèrent machiavéliquement.

_**- Eh bien… Commences par enlever tes vêtements.**_

Automatiquement, Haruno se figea. Avait-elle bien entendue ?

_**- Hein… ? **_Demanda-t-elle crispée.

Ino s'enfonça dans son sofa. Elle croisa ses jambes en les mettant sur la table basse, faisant remonter sa jupe et dévoiler encore plus ses cuisses blanches, délicates et parfaites.

_**- Deshabilles-toi. **_Redit-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_**- Que…**_ _**Qu'est ce que tu me demandes ? **_Interrogea la rosée incrédule, rougissante et nerveuse.

_**- Je te dis de coucher avec moi. Les vêtements gênent, pas vrai ? **_

Et là, Sakura explosa :

_**- TE… TE FOUS PAS DE MOI !**_

_**- N'as-tu pas dis que tu ferais n'importe quoi ? Ou bien ce n'était qu'une promesse faite en l'air ? Comme je le pensais Yûtôsei-san (élève prestigieuse) ne va pas honorer sa promesse faite à une nana comme moi. **_Fit la blonde dans le but de provoquer son invitée.

Sakura voyait rouge, elle avait vraiment envie de mettre son poing dans sa gueule de mannequin capricieuse. Mais, elle avait fait une promesse et se devait de la tenir pour son honneur.

_**- J'ai compris.**_ Déclara-t-elle soudainement.

_**- Hein… ?**_ S'étonna la blondinette.

Rouge de honte, Haruno commença à se déshabiller.

_**- Hé…**_ Intervint à moitié Yamanaka.

Dans un dernier geste, la rosée retira sa petite culotte. Ino déglutit, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa camarade lui obéisse.

- … _**Je me suis déshabillée.**_ Déclara Sakura d'un ton solennel et gênée.

La jolie blonde ravala sa salive, puis cligna des yeux pour se ressaisir.

_**Mah, pourquoi pas ? Toute expérience est bonne à prendre. **_Se dit-elle.

Et, sans plus y réfléchir, elle ordonna à Sakura de s'allonger sur le lit. La rosée lui obéit avec une soumission déconcertante. Elle s'étendit donc sur le lit maladroitement, tremblante et honteuse d'être nue devant quelqu'un. Ino se mit aussitôt à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle et lui retira le stupide ruban rouge de ses cheveux. Vraiment, ce truc elle l'avait en horreur. Sans plus attacher d'importance à quoi que ce soit, elle fondit sa bouche sur celle d'Haruno. Puis elle recommença plusieurs fois, afin de stimuler sa partenaire récalcitrante. Après une dizaine de chastes embrassades, où seule une chaleur brûlante se sentait sur leurs lèvres Sakura ouvrit enfin la bouche. Yamanaka n'attendit pas qu'une autre occasion de reproduise et elle lui fourra sa langue. Sa partenaire eut un petit moment de surprise mais se laissa faire et suivit le mouvement. Leur french kiss n'était ni lent, ni rapide.

_**Normal.**_ Cogita Ino.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait un baiser où elle n'avait pas besoin de batailler. Un bécot doucereux, tiède, subtil et harmonieux.

_**C'est agréable, ça change…**_ Songea-t-elle.

Pour ne pas étouffer sa camarade de jeu, elle rompu le baiser. Voir Sakura le visage rougit et essoufflée par le plaisir, lui donna un sentiment de fierté. Alors, pour gonfler encore plus son égo, elle replongea en sa direction pour recommencer. De nouveau, un tendre baiser se fit, perturbant vraiment la blonde. Ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment était décidément étrange. Elle n'avait jamais connue cela. Soudain, Yamanaka s'arrêta et se redressa. Le regard déterminé et désireux, elle déboutonna sa chemise sans malaise et la jeta à terre. Elle était décidée, Sakura et elles allaient avoir un échange corporel et elle allait y mettre du sien !

Rouge comme une tomate Sakura la regarda défaire son soutien-gorge noir en dentelle, décoré de ruban de soie bleu clair pour se retrouver face à deux seins. Comme toute personne normalement constituée, son « œil critique » se déclencha et l'analysa.

Ino était pourvue d'une poitrine ferme. Les seins ronds dont les mamelons n'étaient pas trop effacés et ne ressemblaient pas non plus à des tétines pour bébé. Les auréoles ne montraient pas de contraste énorme avec sa couleur de peau porcelaine, mais se voyait quand même. Rien qu'en regardant, il était évident que la blonde avait l'épiderme doux et soyeux. Physiquement parlant, sa poitrine était parfaite.

_**Un bon 80C.**_ Conclu Haruno mentalement avec un sentiment d'infériorité mesuré.

Ensuite, Ino se mit debout et d'un geste adroit, sa jupe tomba de ses hanches. Les joues de la rosée étaient tellement rouges, qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était pendue par les pieds. Son regard se focalisa sur le string dont la matière et l'apparence étaient similaires au soutien-gorge, autrefois encore porté. Sakura se retrouva une fois de plus amère. Elle n'avait pas les moyens de s'acheter des ensembles, de plus des sous-vêtements aussi jolis.

Yamanaka passa ses doigts sous l'élastique et aussitôt, la rosée détourna le regard. Tout d'un coup, elle se rendait compte de la situation. Elle allait perdre sa virginité avec la personne qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. La question la plus rationnelle qui lui vint à l'esprit fut **_« pourquoi se laissait-elle faire ?_ **».

Cette énigme se retrouva vite au placard lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de la blonde jouant avec son téton droit. Elle se sentait déconnectée et pourtant elle avait conscience de l'étrangeté tout de même, de se faire toucher par quelqu'un. Le fait de se faire mordiller le téton ne lui paraissait plus une pratique sado-maso et techniquement, elle nota qu'une femme pouvait se faire sucer. Cependant, elle fut plus déstabilisée par le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait. Etait-ce normal de ressentir cela, alors qu'une personne du même sexe vous touche ? De même, lorsque vous ne pouvait pas la piffrer ? Qu'est ce qui clochait chez elle ? Ses questions existentielles partirent en fumées, dès qu'Ino s'occupa de son autre sein de sa main libre. Elle massa le sein par de petites pressions et de son index posé sur le mamelon, elle le bougea de façon circulaire dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. De temps en temps elle le pinçait et reprenait ses gestes d'avant.

Sakura n'aurait jamais crue cela possible, elle n'avait jamais pensait que le plaisir sexuel ressemblait à ça. Malgré le fait, qu'elle soit perdue dans toutes ces sensations nouvelles, elle sentit lorsque Ino stoppa tout pour venir loger sa bouche sur son cou et ses mains caresser son ventre plat.

La rosée se découvrit des zones sensibles dont elle ne soupçonnait absolument pas l'existence. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Ino était vraiment douée. Depuis qu'elles avaient commencées, la blonde l'avait réduit à l'état de gémissements et d'halètements en tout genres. Vainement, elle essayait de se concentrer sur autre chose que le bien-être engendré. Pour la énième fois de la soirée, Yamanaka brisa toutes ces pensées cohérentes en liant leurs langues. Ce baiser servait essentiellement à détourner l'attention de Sakura, afin de passer aux choses sérieuses. Ino passa rapidement à l'attaque, elle descendit sa main vers l'intimité de la rosée et essaya de lui insérer un doigt.

_**- Non… Ah… !**_

_**- Bon sang ! Arrête !**_ Râla la blonde.

_**- Non ! A… Arête !**_ Paniqua Sakura.

Seulement, Yamanaka ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle inséra une phalange et fit des mouvements de vas et viens.

_**- Je ne peux vraiment pas faire ça ! Laisse-moi partir !**_ Déclara la rosée en se débattant.

La blondinette ne l'écouta pas et continua.

_**- Laisse-moi partir.**_ Répéta Sakura en essayant toujours de la repousser.

- … _**TSK ! Ne résiste pas ! **_Ordonna la blonde.

_**- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! **_Hurla Haruno en la poussant violemment.

Les larmes débordaient de ses yeux, elle ne voulait pas ou du moins, elle ne voulait plus. Elle releva les yeux pour regarder Ino.

- … _**Ah ! **_Fit-elle d'une voix cassée en se figeant.

La blonde ne répondit rien, attendant de savoir le pourquoi de son changement de comportement.

_**- Yamanaka-san, ton bras… Il y a du sang… La plaie s'est ouverte… Je suis désolée. **_Lui dit-elle en regardant sa propre main couverte de sang.

_**- C'est parce que tu te débats. Si tu te sens mal à propos de ma blessure, alors ne résiste plus. Tu as pigé?**_ Rétorqua la blonde, fâchée et frustrée.

- … _**TSK !**_

La conversation étant close, Ino reprit où elle en était. Même si l'envie la prenait de lui foutre deux doigts brutalement et bien profondément dans le vagin pour la punir, elle ne le fit pas. Sachant pertinemment que la première fois est souvent pour la presque quasi-totalité des filles, la plus marquante elle se contrôla. Elle réemprunta les mêmes gestes qu'auparavant, insérant un doigt à la fois et se limitant à deux. Pas besoin de plus, elle ne la préparée pas non plus à recevoir une bite… chose que la blonde n'avait incontestablement pas. Ino eut un sourire suffisant. Dire que quelque minutes plus tôt Sakura rechignait, alors que maintenant, cette connasse mouillait comme une malade.

Par contre, c'était bien beau tout ça, mais elle n'avait pas la doigter indéfiniment. Trouvant le temps long, Ino pimenta l'expérience et taquina de sa langue le clitoris d'Haruno. Les gémissements de celle-ci augmentèrent de plusieurs décibels.

- … _**AAH !**_

Ino retira ses doigts pour ne pas la faire jouir trop tôt et s'appliqua à lui faire un cunnilingus. Elle alterna entre titiller le clitoris et insérer sa langue à l'intérieur du vagin de la rosée, qui soulevait ses hanches quémandant visiblement plus.

Yamanaka se mordit la lèvre, le fait d'être la dominante et les glapissements de Sakura, l'avaient sérieusement excitées. Sans plus attendre, elle se positionna à cheval sur une cuisse de la rosée.

**_« Fais comme moi »_** lui souffla-t-elle au creux de l'oreille, à laquelle elle donna un coup de langue elle frotta son entrecuisse contre la cuisse d'Haruno, qui fit pareille.

Leurs corps suintaient de sueurs, leurs visages se déformaient aisément par la délectation des frictions de leurs sexes contre l'anatomie de l'une et l'autre. Bien vite, des mouvements incoordonnés et rapides firent leurs apparition ainsi que des contractions musculaires avec en prime, des larmes pour Sakura.

_**- Haa ! Haa. Haa… Yamanaka-san!**_

La jouissance arriva, leurs corps s'arquèrent vers l'arrière, appuyant fortement la pression paradisiaque sur leur sexe et continuèrent de petits frottements jusqu'à ce que l'intensité du plaisir retombe.

Après cela, Ino se laissa choir à côté de la rosée. A bout de souffle, elles mirent quelques minutes à reprendre une respiration normale.

Une fois toutes les deux calmées, la blonde se redressa pour s'assoir sur le bord du lit et prendre une cigarette. Sakura était tendue, que devait-elle faire à présent ? Détaler comme un lapin ou discuter avec elle ?

_**- Tu reviendras ici, demain aussi. **_Dit alors calmement la blondinette, sans la regarder.

Haruno se redressa sur un coude, terrorisée.

_**- Quoi… ? … Combien de temps est ce que tu comptes me faire ça ? **_Lui répondit la rosée dont la voix trahissait son désarroi.

_**- C'est en compensation pour la blessure, pas vrai ? Alors, ça continuera jusqu'à ce que je sois guérie. Si tu résistes encore, ça va ralentir la guérison.**_

La rosée se leva du lit et alla en direction de ses habits. Elle s'habilla précipitamment et s'en alla. Ino toujours assise sur le lit, la clope toujours pas embrasée au bec n'avait plus pipée mot, restant seule dans cet appartement silencieux renfermant sa solitude.

_**- Tous les jours, elle viendra comme je lui ai demandée et fera tout ce que je lui dis. **_Médita-t-elle intransigeante.

Et c'est ce que fit chaque jour Sakura, espérant que son calvaire prenne enfin fin.

Durant tout ce temps, non seulement Haruno avait goutée au sexe mais elle avait aussi expérimentée des positions que Ino s'amusait à lui expliquer les avantages et les inconvénients. Toutefois, quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsqu'en plein milieu de leur baise, la blonde stoppait tout et l'interrogea soudainement sur une des positions qu'elle lui avait apprise ! La réaction de la rosée fut celle de bafouiller.

_**- Alors comme ça, « Miss je sais tout » n'a pas écoutée un traitre mot de ce que j'ai dis. Une punition s'impose.**_

Face à la réplique de la blonde, Sakura fut noyée dans la peur. Ca y était, Ino arrêtait enfin son petit jeu et montrait son vrai visage. Celui d'une sado armée d'une cravache et vêtue d'une tenue en latex. Cependant, la réalité fut toute autre. Ce jour-là, Ino la poussa jusqu'à la limite de l'orgasme et arrêta tout. La frustration s'était aussitôt emparée de la rosée. Loin d'en avoir finie, Yamanaka l'avait mise encore plus à mal. Elle lui parcourut le corps de caresses presque inexistantes, de frôlements tortueux et de souffles chauds et humides. Une punition douce et cruelle.

Depuis Haruno avait comprit la leçon et s'était évertuée à apprendre par cœur les cours si particuliers de la blonde. Et surtout, ne voulant plus subir ce supplice…

Aujourd'hui, une fois de plus Ino faisait l'amour avec Sakura. Combien de fois avaient-elles couchées ensemble déjà ? Ino n'avait franchement pas comptée et s'en foutait un peu. Elle continua se qu'elle faisait avant de s'être posée une question aussi stupide. Elle mordilla légèrement le cou de la rosée, puis lécha et suça pas trop longtemps pour éviter des marques trop voyantes, même si l'envie de lui laisser un suçon identique à un hématome était présente.

_**- Haa… nn. Haa, haa, haa. **_Gémit Haruno.

_**- Sakura, tu n'es pas plus sensible qu'avant? **_

Sakura fut surprise que la blonde le remarque et elle n'en était pas contente.

_**- On dirait que tu me tentes si tu fais cette tête. **_Déclara Yamanaka en voyant le visage rouge de gêne et ses yeux dégoulinant de larmes de plaisir.

_**- Je ne… nn !**_

Ino ne lui laissa pas le temps de nier et scella leurs lèvres pour un baiser auquel la rosée participa sans mal, s'appuyant même sur les épaules de sa partenaire de ses deux mains, pour un meilleur équilibre.

_**- Haa,haa. Fuu, haa.**_ Geignait la rosée durant leur accolade.

Dans un dernier élan de déhanchements, elles jouirent.

Comme à son habitude, Ino s'allongea sur son flanc gauche à côté d'Haruno, lui tournant par conséquent le dos. Sakura détestait toujours ces moments là. Ce silence que Yamanaka se butait de laisser comme ça, s'en était malsain.

_**- Yamanaka… La blessure… Quand est ce qu'elle guérira ?**_

_**- Les points de sutures seront retirés demain… **_Répondit-elle d'une voix détachée.

_**- Oh...**_

Bizarrement, la rosée n'était pas plus enthousiaste que ça.

Le lendemain à la pause déjeuner, Ino était restée dans la classe où son petit-ami l'y avait rejointe…

_**- C'est pour ça que… Hé ! Tu m'écoutes ?**_

_**- Hein ? Non. **_Claqua la blonde complètement ailleurs.

_**- Ino tu es devenue froides ces jours-ci. Tu ne m'as pas du tout demandé de sortir avec toi. Hé, je peux venir chez toi demain ?**_ Lui demanda Saï en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Ino se laissa faire après tout, il était son petit copain, elle n'allait pas lui dire non. Pendant ce baiser agressif, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Sakura à l'encadrement de la porte. Elle devait surement venir chercher son bento mais elle rebroussa son chemin, après avoir eu un contact visuel avec la blonde.

Yamanaka repoussa immédiatement Saï, elle était très intriguée par le comportement de la rosée. En temps normal, elle les aurait virés et réprimandés sans aucun état d'âme. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas et l'expression de son visage avait été indéchiffrable. Pourquoi un tel changement de comportement chez la si stricte et coincée présidente du conseil des élèves… ?

_**- Ne viens pas d'accord ? **_S'enquit la blondinette.

_**- QUOI ? **_Protesta de suite Saï.

_**- Mon père sera là.**_ Mentit-elle.

Le soir même à l'appartement d'Ino, après avoir encore eu une relation sexuelle ensemble où elles furent consumées par le plaisir charnel en venus to venus…

_**- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais aujourd'hui.**_

_**- Yamanaka… Les points de sutures ont été retirés ?**_

_**- Oui… Je suis allée à l'hôpital il y a un moment… **_Répondit la blonde.

Contre toute attente, Sakura ne s'égaya pas face cette nouvelle, au contraire elle se mit à sangloter.

- … _**Pourquoi est ce que tu pleures ? **_Lui demanda alors Ino, ne comprenant pas cette soudaine émotivité.

Haruno ne lui répondit pas pour autant restant dans son mutisme.

_**- Hé ! Regarde-moi. **_Insista Yamanaka en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Sakura continua de garder le silence et se retourna sur le ventre en s'enroulant dans les draps, pour ne pas avoir à confronter la blonde.

Ino ne la laissa pas agir à sa guise et tira avec force les couvertures, surprenant l'enroulée au passage.

- … _**!**_

_**- Sakura ! Pourquoi tu pleures ? **_S'inquieta-t-elle.

Toujours en larmes, la rosée se tourna sur le côté et la regarda.

_**- Je pleure parce que…**_

Elle suspendit ses paroles un instant hésitante, puis elle reprit :

_**- Tu es la pire fille avec qui on puisse coucher… Je suis si pathétique de m'être laissée faire par toi. **_Lâcha-t-elle en se cachant la figure de ses points, se trouvant tellement minable.

Ino fut partiellement blessée par cette déclaration mais Sakura n'avait pas tord non plus. En fait, la plus pathétique des deux c'était elle. Elle avait voulue l'humilier, avait rejetée sa frustration sur elle mais surtout sa jalousie. Sakura avait beau être pauvre, elle possédait l'amour inconditionnel de ses parents. Chose que la blonde bénéficiait approximativement de son père et rien de sa mère.

Le visage d'Ino s'attendrit, elle aimait beaucoup le côté fragile et victime de la rosée. Elle trouvée ça tellement adorable que son cœur en battait la chamade.

_**- Tu n'es pas pathétique. **_Lui dit-elle en caressant son minois baigné de larmes et en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

_**- Si…**_

Puis Sakura se redressa doucement et se blottit contre Yamanaka.

- … _**Pourquoi est ce que je suis tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un comme toi.**_ Fit Haruno toujours chagrinée en resserrant leur étreinte.

_**- Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi aussi. **_Avoua la blonde affectueusement.

- … _**Mais tu as un petit ami.**_

_**- Je vais casser avec lui. **_Affirma Ino en l'embrassant sur la joue.

**_- … Yamanaka, tu es vraiment la pire de toute._**

_**- Mais tu es tombée amoureuse de cette nana là, n'est ce pas ? **_Rétorqua aussitôt la blonde amusée pour finir par l'embrasser.

Sakura abandonna, elle n'aurait jamais pensée qu'Ino partagerait ses sentiments. D'ennemis elles étaient passées à couple. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce lycée de bourgeois mal famé la rendait complètement zinzin !

**~ Owari ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute. <strong>

**Keinoe j'attends avec impatience ton avis ^^**

**Pour ceux qui voudrait faire une comparaison avec le manga de base vous pouvez le trouver sur le site "rêve fruité"**


End file.
